Red Riding Hood and The Wolf
by LyraMoonlilac
Summary: Kankri Vantas, a Village Dweller, goes into the forest with his father and they stumble across a pack of Forest dwellers, the high bloods of this timeline. A Fairytale-stuck Story twist between Kankri as Red ridding hood and Cronus as the Wolf. (Inspired by Mochisprite's picture)
1. Prologue

The tree's fallen leaves collapse under the heavy weight of the hunters' feet. "Father, I do believe I have told you numerous time I do not wish to be so assertive in this rebellion of yours." The younger troll pulled his hood further over his head so it shaded his eyes.

"If you want to live under the forest-dwellers treated as a servant for the rest of your life, you may but you are my son and I refuse to let you live this way." The older troll smiled at his son, "You are a Vantas Kankri, the red in the cloak you wear is nothing to ignore."

"But father I-"

"Shhh, there's a pack ahead," Sticking his arm out of his grey and read stitched cloak the Father stopped the other from continuing further.

As said, ahead was a small pond and a group of wolf type forest-dwellers. One obviously the leader or at least the eldest, the two smaller ones trailed behind arguing. Eventually the two started fighting and it wasn't long before the large one turned back and tossed the others away from each other.

"What are we doing here?" Kankri whispered ducking behind a bush.

"Just wait." Kankri's father moved his hand down to grab at the scythe on his belt.

"Wait, you don't intend to-"

"Shh,"

The Eldest and youngest left in a storm, the remaining one huffing out a breath before walking up to the lake for a drink. Completely removing the scythe from his belt, the eldest troll charged forward and struck the lone forest dwellers back.

"Father, What are you doing!" Kankri sprung up from his hiding spot. The wolf formed boy growled, Purple blood streaming out of the wound, his eyes flickered as he tried to remain conscious.

Author's Note:

My first published story done! I hope you all enjoyed it, Please leave a comment if you would like any imput or have any ideas. I'm already writing up Chapter one, and I'm sure it will be up soon, Thanks for reading.

~Lyra


	2. Chapter 1

"Father, what are you doing!" Kankri sprung up from his hiding spot. The wolf formed boy growled, Purple blood streaming out of the wound, his eyes flickered as he tried to remain conscious.

"Kankri stay there." Kankri did as commanded and turned his head away as the wolf's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, "Don't worry son," The man bent down and scooped up the wolf, "I never planned on killing the boy, my name is Signless, not Merciless." He gave a small chuckle turning towards Kankri.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Kankri crossed his arms, what in the world was his father thinking?

Signless looked around before stepping forward and continuing past Kankri towards the village, "This is not the place to discuss this."

~ Chapter 1: One Step Forward~

It wasn't long before they got back to the village, a rural place, most people consumed their lives here with farming, hunting, sewing, healing, and cooking. That's all they ever needed here of course. Aside from the weekly visit from the forest dwellers they had a peaceful life.

Kankri held open the front door to let Signless into the hive, he watched as the other took the wolf down to the basement cellar. Due to the fact the Vantas's were living in the old sheriff hive, the basement was just a string of jail cells, the sons not venturing there much, their bedrooms were in the old offices up stairs, so there was never a reason to.

There was a loud noise of a heavy door closing before Kankri saw his father return up the stairs, "Where's your younger brother?"

"I do believe he mentioned visiting the mage's residence again," Kankri looked out the window to the yellow roof building.

Releasing a sigh and rubbing the back of his head, Signless walked over to Kankri, "Then you're on first watch." He patted the younger's shoulder.

Kankri tensed, "Watch? Watch of what may I ask?" There was only one thing that came to his mind that 'had to be watched' and Kankri wished it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Over the Forest dweller of course." Signless gestured to the basement stairs.

"What?! Why?! Why did you even do this in the first place? That forest dweller is probably mad, and you plan to leave me with it?"

"For years we've hunted and grown crops for the forest dwellers to just come and take it away with the returning gift of /protecting us/? We could protect ourselves, we don't need to feed the mouths of the so named /higher/ dwellings when we can barely feed our own. They refuse to listen to our protest so, now we have something to gain their attention." Resting a hand on Kankri's shoulder Signless looked out the window at the villagers around the town, Kankri on the other hand lowering his head in worry, "Just take your books and journals and sit outside the door. If you hear anything just splash a bit of this in his face." Kankri took the small vial of powder he only recognized from the apothecary visits, sleeping powder. "I'll make you dinner before leaving, tonight's the 'serving', and I plan to give a speech before the forest dwellers come."

The serving was the night the town gathered together everything they hunted, cooked or gathered that week and the forest dwellers came in troll form to take what they wish as payment for the protection they gave. Kankri placed the powder vial in his pocket and retreated up stairs to gather his books. He was never much of a protestor though he did believe people should be equal, forest dwellers were trolls just like village dwellers, they just had shape shifting abilities. Still that made no one better than the other.

Biting his lip Kankri found his way down to the cellar, a stack of books in arm. The only thing between him and the creature that could easily take on any village dweller, let alone one as small as Kankri, was now just a heavy wooden door. Remembering his father's words he looked through the viewing window in the door, inside the wolf winced in a painful sleep.

"Pitiful creatures aren't they?" Kankri jumped and dropped his books, turning to see his father standing behind him looking through the viewing window as well, "They're no different from us yet…" He trailed off then handed his son a plate of potatoes and a roast beef sandwich. "I made you some meat for once." Signless laughed weakly and ruffled Kankri's hair.

Kankri looked up at him feeling imprudent, "Why wou-"

"Eat up you're a pile of bones." Signless waved the thought away.

Kankri glared back unamused, "I find that rather offensive."

The man laughed once more as he turned back to the stairs, "Take it however you want. I'm off to set my plan in motion, I may be home late." He stopped at the base of the stairs, "Oh and Kankri," His voice was now serious, "Keep caution when the night rises."

Confused the younger moved to call back and ask why but only the sound of the front door closing was heard from the higher platform. The situation left Kankri too curious for his liking, forest dwellers we're just like them, but, they were also known as vicious and unforgiving, monstrous if you may. Kankri wouldn't believe it, that creature laying on the floor in there was in pain and sleeping like any other creature in this world.

Gathering his things Kankri looked in the room for a spot to watch still from the distance in the room. Creaking and rattling, the cellar door opened, revealing to Kankri that the room was larger than he had previously thought. In the room there was a small table aside a chain hung bed with a bare mattress, Kankri set his books on the bed and his plate on the table. Glancing at the food he realized he wasn't too hungry at the moment, but yet again who would be inside a cellar with someone you think could kill you if wanted. A pained breath escaped the forest dwellers mouth causing Kankri to turn. Cautiously Kankri kneeled down next to the wolf.

Most village dwellers never actually got to see forest dwellers, they rarely showed themselves to the villagers. If this creature wasn't this large maybe he'd just appear like a normal wolf but the wolf was about the size of an adolescent troll. The creature squirmed in his sleep, unknowing of what else to do Kankri moved a hand down and started petting down the fur on his side, he didn't seem so dangerous.

With the touch of Kankri's hand the wolf winced, "I-I won't hurt you," He whispered and continued in attempt to calm him. He eyed the closing purple wound trailing down the forest dwellers back, "Maybe that's what's bothering you," He mumbled practically to himself.

A cold night wind blew in through the cellar window, Kankri looked up and saw the moon through the metal bars. The fur beneath Kankri's hand folded down and was replaced by a leather vest and a white shirt. Chains rattled and Kankri flinched back, "Ugh where… am I?" Words spilled from the mouth of the newly transformed forest dweller. A flash of violet eyes and a growl was the only warning before Kankri felt his back and head hit the cold stone floor, pinned down. Scared Kankri's wide open eyes looked up at the jagged horned troll, "Where am I, What the hell is going on?!"

Authors Note:  
First Chapter done! Mostly a bunch of backgrounds and setting starters/stories, but hey, first time with this *shrug*. I'm really excited to write more of this, but I wonder, should I lengthen my chapters more? Hmm, comment if you have any opinion on that, I love hearing your guys' reviews and comments! X3

~Lyra


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, man it's been forever. Sorry I've been away so long and not updating this story, I'll try to be more consistent at updating this. Life gets in the way of things. Anyways thanks to those staying with this story for so long. I hope this update doesn't disappoint! (Though if there's a typo or error feel free to point it out, my editor moved away and complications...) Thank you all for reading, Enjoy :D

A cold night wind blew in through the cellar window, Kankri looked up and saw the moon through the metal bars. The fur beneath Kankri's hand folded down and was replaced by a leather vest and a white shirt. Chains rattled and Kankri flinched back, "Ugh where… am I?" Words spilled from the mouth of the newly transformed forest dweller. A flash of violet eyes and a growl was the only warning before Kankri felt his back and head hit the cold stone floor, pinned down. Scared Kankri's wide open eyes looked up at the jagged horned troll, "Where am I, What the hell is going on?!"

~ Chapter 2: The First Encounter ~

Kankri was too stunned to even reply. He was frozen and glad his red cloak still covered his face as he scanned over the other, the differences in appearances were striking and intimidating. The prisoner was most definitely what the villagers called a royal blood, and Kankri could understand why.

"Aye, listen to me when I talk!" The taller troll flipped off the hood and his purple eyes met the red before Kankri quickly cringed and turned away. "Well, you ain't the guy who knocked me out, who are you doll?" He smirked.

Barely able to speak Kankri fidgeted before attempting a reply, "I believe that giving my name to a perfect stranger is a terribly triggering and unfair concept."

"Oh so he speaks." The forest dweller kept up with the shifting making sure to keep the other locked in place, "Name's Cronus, and you?"

"Kankri," The red clad troll huffed back in reply and moved his head against the ground uncomfortable in this position.

"What was that?" Cronus leaned looking into the other's eyes.

Kankri tried his hardest to avoid the others eyes, for a reason even he was unsure of, "I had just stated that my name was Kankri. Now I have answered your question, release me please Cronus."

"No way Kanny, tell me what's going on and why the hell I'm in this joint," Cronus growled in attempt to intimidate the other. It worked.

"Village dwellers don't want to be your servants anymore!" Kankri yelled back but then bit back his lip. "This was part of a plan to get the other forest dwellers to try and talk to us."

At this statement Cronus was taken back. He sat up and looked away starting to rethink his reasoning for what he just did. Sure a similar looking Villager had attacked him earlier but did that really mean that he had to restrain this villager without question?

Cronus never agreed to the ways that the other forest dwellers knew so well. The Villagers supplying food that wasn't meat, and them giving 'protection' in return? Was that really necessary? If a villager could capture him and carry him to a room where he's restrained, they could handle those odd creatures beyond. Still, they probably didn't know of them, of those non-humanoid looking beasts.

While Cronus was thinking Kankri was able to sit up. Perhaps he was too harsh on the forest dweller, maybe he brought up a trigger. Forest dwellers had those too he imagined. Kankri looked around wondering if he could help in some way. "Your injuries…" He barely managed to speak up, "Would it be alright if I bandaged them?"

Breaking from his thoughts Cronus looked over at the other, "If you want to." He mumbled, silently wonder why he was being so kind.

Kankri smiled and took matters into his own hands, "Of course, I wouldn't offer if I didn't." He walked away and returned with a roll of bandages, "Here, sit up please." Kankri unraveled some and waited for Cronus who looked at him confused and a bit untrusting. "I won't hurt you." He knelt back down and started wiping at the bloody area before bandaging it.

Soon after hearing Kankri say that, Cronus calmed and let him do his thing. "You know, Kidnapping me to get the others to talk may have been a really shitty idea." He winced a little when Kankri started bandaging him, "My dad is pretty harsh, I really don't think they'll go easy-"

There was a loud crash outside, Kankri looked up through the window, he could barely see anything it was so high up but there was lights. "My dad is pretty good with words," He took a deep breath trying to imagine it was going well even though his gut said it wasn't, "There, all done, It doesn't look like you were bleeding too much any more."

Cronus turned as if to test it out, "Damn, that's actually pretty comfortable, thanks." He smiled nervously, his impression on Village dwellers was all wrong.

"I'd prefer if you didn't use that kind of language, but your welcome." Kankri crossed his arms and smiled back.

It was a nice moment, even without words it was like there was some mutual understanding. Cronus opened his mouth to speak but it was cut off from a loud bang from somewhere else in the house, Kankri recognized it as the front door, but no one in his family would open it like that. There was shouting, Cronus ears flicked and he look up, "Shit…" He mumbled under his breath, but the two of them were frozen. It wasn't too long until the door of the cell opened violently revealing a massive troll clothed in sharp dark fabric. "Dad what th-" Cronus couldn't finish his sentence before his dad walked over to them. Kankri stood up nervous and started backing away. A terrifying glare from the giant scared him to the wall. "Dad-" Was the last thing Kankri heard before there was a heavy pounding in the side of Kankri's head, and his vision blurred. "Kankri?!" Everything went black.


End file.
